The People We Love Never Truely Leave Us
by ForeverDisenchanted
Summary: POSTWAR: ONESHOT: Harry returns to his house one night to find an old friend waiting for him, even if he's a bit different than before. Dedicated to Monica.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter.

If I did own Harry Potter, Sirius wouldn't have "died" --- (hope quotes)

A/N: Monica you gave me this idea without meaning to. I thank you by dedicating this story to you and you alone.

Also inspired by the Luna Lovegood quote at the end of the OOTP movie. Don't remember the exact words, but it's something like...

----- The Things We Loose Have A Way Of Coming Back To Us, Even If It's Not Exactly The Way We Expected. ------

Enjoy...

**The People We Love Never Truely Leave Us**

_:Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived: The Chosen One:_

_If only he could forget it all. _

_In the two years since Harry had sucsessfully defeated Voldemort, he hadn't had a moment of peace. Everywhere he turned there was a reporter, an old friend from school, a crazy fangirl, or a raving, Voldemort supporting lunatic trying to kill him. Typical life of a celebrity right?_

_But Harry hated it. He missed being able to just relax. He hadn't even really had time to spend with Ron or Hermione lately. Infact, he ended up one of the last people to find out that they were finally engaged. He felt horrible about that, seeing as his only family now seemed to be the Weasley's. They had basically adopted him at this point._

_Not to mention that he hadn't had a girlfriend since Ginny, and that was back in his sixth year at Hogwarts. He just hadn't had TIME. _

_After having such a enventful life, was a little break from the mayhem too much to ask?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Apparently..." Harry mumbled to himself as he shoved the key into the door's lock. He angrily flung the door open and stepped inside. "HARRY!" He closed his eyes and shut the door. "Harry! Harry!" A girl's face was plastered against his window, "Hiya Harry!" He pulled the curtains closed and managed to mumble a quick, "Damn obsessive fangirls..." before saying "Bye Caroline!" loud enough to get a loud 'hmph' from the girl before she sulked away.

He slumped down on his couch and sighed, wondering silently to himself who was worce: The raving Voldemort supporters or the Fangirls.

"Fangirls..."

He closed his eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep where he sat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_scratch scratch...scratch scratch scratch..._

Harry awoke about two hours later to the sound of scratching on his door. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

_scratch scratch_...

"Alright..." He put his glasses back on and walked over to the window.

_scratch scratch scratch..._

He opened the curtain a little bit and looked out at the doorstep.

And all he could do was blink...

Sitting on the doorstep was a little puppy. A furry little black puppy.

He blinked again.

_scratch scratch scratch..._

He bit his lip and walked over to the door. He took a deep breath before opening it a little and looking out at the little puppy again. It stared back at him with it's little puppy smile, tongue hanging out.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is this some kind of joke?" The puppy just stared back at him. He got down onto one knee and pet the little dog behind the ears. "Fate has a cruel sense of humor..." The dog barked and continued staring up at Harry. Harry sighed and stood up, unable to resist the temptation to keep the furry little thing.

The dog yapped happily and trotted into the house. Harry closed the door and looked down at it again. "Snuffles a good name to call you?" The puppy jumped up onto the couch and barked. Harry sighed, "Alright." He ruffled his hair and yawned. He flopped back onto the couch and took off his glasses, "I'm going back to sleep now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Harry!" Harry felt someone shaking him. He could feel a small spot of warmth on his legs, and for a moment, he couldn't think of what it could be. "HARRY!" He opened his eyes to see Hermione standing above him. "I'm glad you gave me a house key Mr. 'You can't contact me if you tried'!" Harry squished his eyes closed as tightly as he could for a moment and then grabbed his glasses off the side table.

"And who's this? You buy yourself a dog?" Harry suddenly remembered the puppy and shot up, scaring the puppy half to death as it lept onto the floor. "I don't know how healthy it is for you to have a black dog Harry." He rolled his eyes, "I didn't go _buy _the dog Hermione. It was scratching at my door and when I saw it..."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

Just then, Harry noticed that Ron was in the room too. The red-head had bent down to pet the dog, "He does look a lot like..."

"Ron!"

Both Ron and Harry jumped a little at Hermione's voice. "Please. That's not a good subject..."

"Hermione I'm not going to go insane because someone mentions Sirius." He smiled down at the dog, "Anyway, Ron's right. He looks like a puppy version of Snuffles." He looked back up at his friend, "And that's what I'm going to call him."

Ron stood up strait and chuckled a little, "Pipsqueak though, aren't you...OW!" Ron jumped back as Snuffles nipped his ankle. Hermione and Harry both laughed. Ron rubbed his ankle and laughed too, "As long as the little guy doesn't break my leg, we'll get along fine..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Okay maybe not my best work, but I like it. Just a little one shot… Review??


End file.
